You're The Girl
by xoxoEXOxoxo
Summary: When Emmett's boyfriend Jasper drops him off at the track one Sunday morning, his friends notice something that they already knew. How will Emmett react when they finally point out the truth to him? Slash. One Shot. Emmett/Jasper.


**Title:** You're the Girl

**Author:** xoxoEXOxoxo

**Pairing(s):** Emmett/Jasper, Jacob/Seth, Edward/Rosalie, Bella/Mike

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Summary:** When Emmett's boyfriend Jasper drops him off at the track one Sunday morning, his friends notice something that they already knew. How will Emmett react when they finally point out the truth to him? One Shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters of the book or movie; they belong to whoever created them. I am NOT being paid for this story, it is just something I decided to write for the enjoyment of myself and others who decide to read it. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

**Warning(s):** There will be male/male relationships (and all that comes with it), so if that is not your thing, please don't read then decide to judge me for it when you were clearly warned. The characters might be OOC, so please, don't bite my head off. There will be some bad language.

**Updates:** No update. One shot.

**AN:** Please enjoy and leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Enjoy!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

* * *

**`~*Preface*~`**

* * *

**§Emmett's POV§**

I didn't realize it at first. Well…at least until my friends pointed it out one day. I thought it was normal and didn't really think much of it as it felt effortless. I mean, who wouldn't want to be wrapped in loving arms, pulled close never to be let go, and treated as if you were the only person in the world? The only person that they see. Well I would. So what if they think that about me. I'm just fine being…happy.

* * *

**`~*Chapter*~`**

* * *

**§Emmett's POV§**

I first met Jasper Whitlock when him, his family, and his twin sister Rosalie moved to Forks my senior year of high school. He was the really shy one (not so much as shy, just gentle) out of the two, while Rosalie was the more outgoing one. Rosalie was quick to make friends with me and my friends (Jacob, Seth, Edward, Bella, and Mike) when she started to date my friend Edward their second week of school. It took Jasper and I a little longer to start dating.

We started off as friends when he and Rosalie began to sit at our table during lunch. I was out and _very_ proud I might. I didn't know Jasper was gay too at first until he confessed his feelings one night at a party. My parents were out of town for the weekend and left me home alone and you know what that means…? HOUSE PARTY! Which is exactly what I shouted to the entire fresh man year during lunch as I stood on top of our table.

_Anyways_…the party was going great and I was being the best host by making sure everyone was having a good time. By the time I made it to Jasper, he had already had a few drinks. I later learned it was to get up his courage.

* * *

**`~*Flashback Beginning*~`**

* * *

**§Emmett's POV§**

"_Hi Jasper! Having a good time?" I asked over the loud music. He nodded, taking a drink from his cup._

"_Ye-yeah Em, the best," he slurred. I stared at him._

"_How many drinks have you had so far?" I asked. He just smiled at me._

"_Three," he said, holding up five fingers. I shook my head and smiled. He begin to sway a little so I put my arm around him to keep him steady._

"_How about we sit you down," I said. He nodded and leaned on me, smiling up at me. I smiled down at him and pulled him upstairs into my room. Once we were there, I saw a familiar head of blonde hair on top of someone and rolled my eyes. "Bella, Mike, can you guys move this to somewhere else?"_

"_No problem Emmett," Mike said, as he jumped off of Bella. They had been dating since last year and were still going strong._

"_Always remember, 'Safe sex is happy sex!" I said happily. Mike just laughed as he pulled a blushing Bella after him._

_I knew they weren't going to have sex. It was just funny to see Bella's reaction. I closed the door after them, then turned back to Jasper. He was now laying on my bed. I walked over and laid down next to him._

"_Em?" He asked quietly. I turned to look at him and saw him starring back at me._

"_Yes Jas?" I asked just as quietly. I don't know why he or I were whispering, it just seemed to fit the moment I guess._

"_I rea-really like you," he said. I forced a smile knowing that he didn't like me the same way I liked him._

"_Of course you do Jas, I like you too. Were best friends," I said. He just shook his head._

"_N-no, I mean I re-really really like you and I hope this doe-doesn't ruin our frien-friendship," he admitted. I starred, completely shocked._

"_Jas, wh-" but before I could continue, he had reached up and pulled my face to his. Our lips met in the most gentle of ways, but I was too shocked to respond. He pulled away and starred at me in horror._

"_O-oh gosh," he panicked, pulling away. "Em, I am so so sorry,"_

"_Jas, its ok," I said before pulling him back to me and reconnecting our lips. We pulled away after a while to breathe and I smiled to him. "It's _really_ ok. I like you too."_

_After a little more talking and _a lot_ more kissing we fell asleep in my bed together. It would be the first night of many._

* * *

**`~*Flashback End*~`**

* * *

I smiled to myself as I remembered that moment. It was one of the greatest moments of my life. That next day after we woke up, I didn't even _care_ that my house was trashed and a bunch of my year mates had crashed at my house. All that mattered was that Jasper Whitlock was all mine. That was six years ago and we had been going strong ever since.

"Morning beautiful," Jasper mumbled from behind me, where we were in our bed. I smiled as his arms tightened around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Morning babe," I said as I rolled over and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled, eyes still closed. "Shower?"

"Shower," he agreed, and we both got up to head to the shower together.

It was part of our morning routine. First we would take a shower together, then we'll eat breakfast together, then he'll drop me off at work (or the track if it's Sunday), before going to work (or to the gym if it's Sunday).

I owned my own coffee shop and bakery called The Lounge. I know I know, not very creative but it was mine. It was closed on Sundays, so I go running on the track path next to the gym with Seth, Rosalie, and Bella. Jasper on the other hand was a therapist and didn't work on Saturdays and Sundays. So he went to the gym with Jacob, Edward, and Mike.

After a very _satisfying_ shower, we ate breakfast and got in the car. The drive to the gym was very long (it get anywhere in Forks it never is). When we stepped out, I could see the other waiting in front on the gym. Waiting on us as usual. We walked over and talk for a good ten minutes before we each started to say goodbye to our partners.

"I love you," I said, as I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I love you too," he said, before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss, ignoring our friends who were in the background 'awing' and ewing'. "See you soon."

"Yeah," I said before kissing him once more and letting him go. I tilted my head and watched him as he walked away. Gosh did my man have a fine ass. I didn't realize I had moaned out loud until I heard a throat being cleared behind me. It was Rosalie.

"Gross," she said rolling her eyes. Bella and Seth just giggled.

"Come on you two, let's get walking," Bella said.

"You know you're the girl right," Rosalie said, after a few minutes of walking in silence. I looked at her to see who she was talking to and saw that she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?

"You're the girl Em," Seth repeated. "I've noticed it too."

"Again, I ask: what the _hell_ are you talking about?" I demanded. I was _not_ a girl. If they didn't believe me then they can just go _ask_ Jasper.

"Ok, just answer a few questions," Rosalie said, and motioned towards one of the picnic benches. I nodded and we all sat down. "Ok, when you and Jasper sleep are you the big spoon or the little spoon?"

"The little spoon," I said. I didn't see were this was going. Bella and Seth were giggling to themselves; I ignored them both.

"Ok, when you guys hug do you rap your arms around his waist or around his neck?" Seth asked next. I rolled my eyes. They see us hugging all the time, so they should know.

"Around his neck," I said. "What does any of this have to do with me being a…a _girl_?"

"Hold on Emmett, just a few more questions," Bella said. "I have one. When you guys…you know. Are you the "catcher" or the "pitcher"?"

"No Bella, I don't know," I said smirking, just to mess with her.

"You know," she looked around before leaning in and whispering, "…_sex_."

"Oh my gosh Bella really?" Rosalie asked, sarcastically. "It's not that hard to say. SEX! SEX! SEX!"

"Oh my _word_!" Someone gasped behind us. We turned to see a couple of old ladies paused behind us. Their faces showing horror from Rosalie's words.

"Do you kiss your parents with that mouth young lady?" The other one demanded.

"No ma'am, I don't," Rosalie admitted, looking down. Before looking back up and smirking to the two old ladies. _'Oh no,'_ I thought to myself, _'here we go.'_ "But I _do_ kiss my husband with it when we have SEX!"

We all laughed as the two old ladies huffed and continued walking. Not before glaring back at Rosalie.

"I can't believe you just did that Rose," Bella hissed.

"Oh whatever Bella. Don't be such a prude," Rose said.

"Yeah Bella," Seth said. "From what I heard you and Mike do it on the kitchen table!"

"Oh my gosh," I said. We all laughed as Bella blushed, ducking her head.

"I'm going to _kill_ Mike," she whispered to herself.

"Ok guys," Rose said. "Enough about Bella's sex life. We were talking about Emmett's."

"If you _must_ know, I'm the bottom," I admitted answering Bella's previous question.

"One last question. Who cooks and clean the most?" Seth asked.

"I do, but you guys _know_ I don't like a messy place and Jasper can't cook to save his life," I huffed.

"Do you hear yourself Emmett?" Rose asked. "You're clearly the girl in the relationship. All the things you just admitted to doing all of _us_ do for our husbands."

"Plus you own a _bakery_." Seth added.

I looked at the three of them as Seth and Bella nodded in agreement. Of course I knew Seth bottomed to Jacob; those two are _always_ talk about their sex life openly. Plus he was much smaller then Jacob, so that made since. But me? While I maybe "buffer" then Jasper, I'm still a few inches shorter then him. I guess if you were someone who was looking in at our relationship from the outside, you _would_ think I was the manlier one.

"You're _defiantly_ the girl," Bella said.

After that, the teasing ended and we continued our walk. Once it was almost noon we met the guys in front of the gym. We were going too headed out to lunch like we usually do on Sundays. I the while I was silent which I'm sure the others noticed. It was _way_ out of character for me to be so quiet. I just couldn't help but think about what the other said earlier.

'_Did it make me less of a man _just_ because I want to take care of the man I loved,'_ I thought to myself, _'and to be taken care _of?'

* * *

**§Jasper's POV§**

"See you guys later," I said, as I waved to our friends as I drove away from the restaurant. Emmett was still silent.

When I was finished at the gym earlier I had went up to Emmett to give him a hug just like I usually do. He would usually try to back away complaining about the sweat, but this time he didn't. He just stood there, lost in thought it seemed, before walking away to get in the car. Right away I _knew_ something was wrong.

Then, when we were at the restaurant he barely ate. I mean come _on_. This was Emmett we were talking about. The same Emmett who would finish his food in record time then eat some of mine off of my plate.

Something was _defiantly_ up with Emmett.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked once we were back home. He still hasn't spoken a word. When I had pulled up at our house, he just quietly got out and went into the house. When I walked in he was laying on the sofa. I sat in the loveseat across from him "Come on Em. You know that you can talk to me about anything."

After about five minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I'm I the girl Jasper?" He sked. I was shocked. Of all the things I imagined he would say…_that_ was not one of them.

"I'm sorry…what?" I asked, confused.

"The girls and Seth seem to think I'm the girl in our relationship," he said.

"Why would they think that?" I asked. He finally turned to look in my direction.

"Because Jasper. I cook, I clean, I'm the little spoon in bed, I'm the bottom, and I wrap my arms around your shoulders when we hug or kiss," he huffed as if it was obvious. "I'm the…_girl_."

"So what if all those things are true?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. I got up and walked over to him. Kneeling down in front of him, I place my palm on his cheek. "I love you just the way you are," I said. With each statement, I would gently kiss his lips. "I _love_ the way you clean because I'm to messy and lazy to do it. I _love_ that you know how to cook because I burn water. I _love_ that I can wrap my arms around your waist and pull you closer whenever we hug or kiss. I _love_ that you let me make love to you each night. All of those things don't prove that you behave like a girl in our relationship. What it does prove is that you love me very much and for that I would be eternally grateful. Because finding someone like you was fate."

"Really?" He asked, as he brushed away a few stray tears that fell when I was giving my little speech. He set up on the sofa and hugged me around the neck as I continued to kneel in front of him. "Thank you Jasper. I love you too."

"You know what I would love even more then all of those things combine?" I whispered into him. I removed one of my hands and reached into my front pocket without him seeming to notice. He shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "What would you love more?"

"I would _really_ love it if you would say yes to you marrying me," I said. He pulled away from me quickly. I held up the little box that I had pulled from my pocket and opened it. He gasped.

"Wh-what?" He placed his hands over his mouth in surprise. "YES! OH MY GOSH! YES!"

I pulled the ring from the box and placed it on his ring finger. I had been holding in imp my pockets for a few months now and had planned on proposing another way. You know fancy restaurant, a speech, and the ring probably hidden in his dessert. I just couldn't wait any longer and the look on Emmett's face made it all the more better.

After I put the ring on his finger, he practically _squealed_ before attacking me to the floor and peppering my face in kisses.

**§Emmett's POV§**

"So what if all those things are true?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise as he got up and kneel in front of me placing his palm on my cheek in comfort. "I love you just the way you are." With each statement, he would gently kiss his lips. Making it all the more special. "I love the way you clean because I'm to messy and lazy to do it. I love that you know how to cook because I burn water. I love that I can wrap my arms around your waist and pull you closer whenever we hug or kiss. I love that you let me make love to you each night. All of those things don't prove that you behave like a girl in our relationship. What it does prove is that you love me very much and for that I would be eternally grateful. Because finding someone like you was fate."

By the time he was finished a few tears had begun to fall. I whipped them away.

"Really?" I asked, once he was finished. He nodded. My Jasper was so sweet and romantic. I hugged him around the neck, pulling him close and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you Jasper. I love you."

"You know what I would love even more then all of those things combine?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"No," I whispered. "What would you love more?"

"I would really love it if you would say yes to you marrying me," I heard him say. I pulled away from him quickly. Not sure if I heard him correctly. He held up the little box that I don't know where it came from and I gasped. Inside was the most beautiful, yet simple silver ring I had ever seen. It had a little blue gemstone in the center that was clearly the same color as his eyes.

"Wh-what?" I placed my hands over my mouth in surprise before screaming. "YES! OH MY GOSH! YES!"

He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on my ring finger. After he put the ring on my finger, I screamed again before attacking him to the floor and peppering his face in kisses.

"This is the best day of my life…so far," I said, smiling as we laid on the floor. Jasper's arms were wrapped around me from behind as we both gazed at the ring on my finger.

"Mine's too Em," he whispered into my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Jas," I whispered back.

Sure when I tell the girls and Seth tomorrow there'll be jokes about what they said today being true. The fact that _Jasper_ was the one to propose will solidify that. But I won't mind; I know they'll be happy for we known the less. And so what if they (or anyone else) may think that about me. I'm just fine being…happy.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for those of you who have read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please leave commits. Negative or positive, they all help me to become a better writer. If you have any suggestions, they are also welcome. Thank you!

-xoxoEXOxoxo

©xoxoEXOxoxo


End file.
